True love can withstand death and excede all bound
by Writing fool1296
Summary: A scene that poped into my head. warning: I cried as I wrote this


I sat in the hospital waiting room hoping, and praying that Jake would be alright. He had been in a horribul car accedent a couple weeks before, be he walked away with minimal damage. the morning we were cooking and all the sudden the wooden spoon fell out of his hand. he just stood there staring off into space. then without warning he colasped his head hitthe floor hard when he fell. I called an ambulance and it was at out house in less them 5 minutes. they had loaded him onto a strecther and had put a neck bace on him to support his neck there was a small trickle of blood comming out his head that I hasitly pointed out to the EMT. he cleaned the wond and bandaged it up. it took us alittle more then 3 hours to get back to the hospital, and jake was still not waking up, I was really worried. One of the EMTs had shown mer to the waiting room while the others rushed Jake into the ICU. I paced the floor praying for... no begging for him to be alright. I sat down and wiped the tears from my face. A familier melody cought my attention and I listened and heard the song "Keep Holding On" as I listed to the song new stes of tears streamed down my face and I started crying hystarecly. when the song ended I felt somone put their hand on my sholder "J..." I started but it wasn't him, it was one of the doctors "you may go and see him if you like" the doctor said. I wiped the tears from my face and stood up. I noded and he started walking tward Jake's room. Jake was awake but he looked so week. his face was Pale and he looked like he hadden't slept in weeks. I walked over to his bed and sat down in the hard plastic chair beside his bed. I clasped one of his hands in mine. "Jake has severe hed trama and odds are he will not survive." the doctor said sadly "so, what your not going to do anything you are just going to sit here and let him die?" I shouted. the doctor looked away. "I am sorry there is nothing we can do for him his brain is shutting down and soon all his vital organs will crash." "the hell with that I..." Jake squeezed my hand "shh, everything is going to be all right." he said in a weak shaking voice. The doctor took that as his signal and left the room. I turned to jake tears were streamig down my face. His beautiful baby blue eyes looked dead and clouded. "sleep Jake I will stay here" I said tring to hold back the extreme pain it felt as if my heart was breaking over and over again into a million peices. I watched as his breathing steadied and his his expression became peaceful and secrene. I took the opertunity to call our parents and expain to them what happend. by the time I was done talking to Jake's parents I was cring hysterically. for the next week I sat at Jakes bed side, we had ocasional visits from our parents but none of them lasted long and all of them ended with all of us cring and going over good memories. all my tears dried up and my face became an expresionless plane. it was friday the aneverery of the day we met. Jake woke up and even though he had been sleeping soundly he looked weeker and more tired them ever. "Chelsie I think this is the end. I Love you please don't forget that no matter where I am I will alway love you" what was he talking about he was going to get through this "No, don't say things like that" I said "you will survive this and... and" I started cring once more I couldnt believe it I would not accept it he would not die. "I love you" he said once more before the light faded from his eyes and he stopped breathing. I let out a pitiful wail, for the love of my life that I had lost. the Doctors came rushing in and noticed he was dead they covered his lifeless body with the blanked and one of the female nurses showed me the way out of the room. when I got to the waitning room I broke down I was tired scared, and even more so I was lost. I left the hosptial that afternoon it was raining and I was sokaing wet when I got back to our house. I looked at our portrate of god and glared "you did this" I said "you took him from me" I grabbed the picture and threw it out the window, I heard the glass shatter and the wood frame break. I sat down in a chair and curled up into a ball. the recent events flooded back to me with a wave of pain. and I knoew that I would never be the same.


End file.
